


the wound is the place where the light enters you.

by caesuraes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesuraes/pseuds/caesuraes
Summary: When Gladiolus gets his first scar, Ignis gets a taste of the worst pain love can bring.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	the wound is the place where the light enters you.

Ignis was somewhat satisfied with the afternoon all by himself. Gladiolus and Noctis had planned some bonding time, no further explanations offered, so the Advisor had managed not only to further his studies on past Council meetings but also clean the house and cook dinner. It was all done quicker than usual, and the Prince’s absence surely had a lot to do with it. However, even when his list of chores became shorter, a sentiment of unease seemed to settle in his stomach — it moved, anxious and uncomfortable, a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to worry. About what, he only found out when a scared Noctis entered through the door, voice cracking as he asked for help.

Ignis raised from the sofa with rapid moves, steps large as he grabbed the Crown Prince, scanning him for injuries. — It’s Gladio. — he explained, quivering, and Ignis’ eyes darted to the door, taking in the horrific sight of the older man. His shirt was covered in blood, eye busted and _dripping_ , and the vision made the Advisor breathless. He took both of them inside, sitting them down, hands clamping with sweat as red drizzled from the Shield, recently cleaned floor now stained.

Noctis had his head down, playing with his fingers, and even though Ignis wanted to panic, he found within himself some restraint. — Noct. I need you to go take a shower, okay? See if you have any wounds I need to take care of. — he asked, kneeling in front of the teenager. Ignis held his hands briefly, looking up with a reassuring smile, and the Prince nodded. When the Scientia heard the door click, he turned all of his attentions to Gladio, blood still pouring out of his wound.

He would never admit it, but the sound of the heavy pounding of his heart would remain engraved in his memories until the day he died. There was a firm grip in his ribs, soul-shaking — but his fingers did not tremble as he cleaned the open cut, touch ever so gentle. — What were you thinking. — he muttered, frustration escaping through his teeth. — How did this happen. — and it was not a question. They had one duty, Ignis knew. But it had been long years since the blond had taken another one, albeit his vows of devotion never were uttered aloud. He would protect Gladiolus, as well, even if it took everything he had.

— I did what I had to. — the man didn’t flinch, but Ignis knew he was in pain. Such observation only made something stir inside him, boiling. He felt the urge to yell, his throat itching, but all there was in his facade was biting ice. His touch became more forceful, just for half a second, and Gladio’s nose scrunched up. — The fuck was that for, Iggy? — his voice rose, but Ignis remained unbothered.

— You would never let your guard down so low. What happened? — his question was poignant, each word a new stab, stare deep into the other’s dark irises. This conversation shouldn’t be happening, he knew. Noctis was in the other room, shaken and upset, and yet there was his Advisor — angry because the Shield had protected him, infuriated because his friend was maimed, sulking because the one he loved had been _hurt_.

His words seemed to get a rise out of the Amiticia, who quickly pulled away, gripping Ignis’ hands and holding them in place. — Guy was out of his mind. I could’ve beaten him up, and then what? That’s what a coward would do. — he answered, voice rough in the edges, solemnity rising from his chest. — I would never stoop so low. — he mirrored Ignis’ words, never letting his eyes dart away from the other’s. It was a rare occurrence, seeing a serious expression dominating the sharp traits of Gladio’s face. He was beautiful, Ignis thought, coming closer once more — a shaky sound was his only immediate answer. It was always a permanent push and pull with them, and, in days like these, Ignis would take what he could get.

— Your honour will surely kill you, someday. — he didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter, but the worry did manage to become ugly when paired up with fear. Even when looking away, Ignis still saw red — blood had tainted his vision, and he felt faint. Gladio only grunted in response, and Ignis decided to get rid of his shirt, carefully lifting it. He used it as a makeshift rag, cleaning the remaining dirt from the man’s face. — Can’t let this cut get infected. — he muttered, fingertips dancing over the tan skin. His touch spoke of anguish, concern written in bolded letters as he applied medicine to the open wound, trembling lips whispering an unheard “I love you”. 

Ignis did not notice as Gladio’s hands found solace in his hips, their bodies inching closer like clockwork — bound to happen, over and over, their chests touching in loving adoration after chasing one another for so long throughout the day. Ignis inhaled, sharp and hard, once he found Gladiolus’ eyes, — his Gladio, a howl from deep inside his ribcage, his lover, _his_ — drowning in the rich cinnamon tone, honey-sweet, dripping with golden reverence. — I’m sorry, Iggy. — his lips drew the words, but the deep voice was barely heard. It was all it took for the blonde to kiss him, cupping his cheeks with gentle abandon, tongue swiping the metallic flavour of blood from the sweet petals of Gladio’s mouth.

Neither wanted to pull away, fear and love alike keeping their hands occupied with one another. As soon as the sour taste of tears spread through his buds, however, the Shield forced them to grow apart, albeit for infinitesimal millimetres. — I am so sorry. — he whispered, tender as the sun that began to set, the scarring of his complexion nowhere near the torment that tugged his heartstrings every time his lover got hurt. 

Ignis shook his head, always so aware of the fact their lives could never come first, their duties weighing heavier than their own blood, spilt so many times in their brief years of existence. Gladiolus could not, should not, apologise for doing his job with due diligence. And yet— the small, irrational and love-fueled part of his brain yearned to hear it. As he kissed Gladio once more, teeth clashing, there was a silent plea in the fumbling of his gentle hands. _Don’t die on me_ , they begged, and Gladio’s firm grip was enough of a response. 

Like most things in their relationship, it all remained unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope this was an enjoyable read for you!  
> i haven't written fic in a long time, and i never really tried my hand at it in english, so any feedback is deeply appreciated! ♡  
> i'm thinking about a second installment to this, a scenario after ignis gets his own scar. if you're interested, let me know.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr! ](http://lettersforheloisa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
